Electronic devices such as portable computers comprise various types of input device, including a keyboard, a touchpad, and a button used for click operation. For example, the click-operation button includes an input portion exposed to the outside of a casing. When a user pushes this input portion, a switch on a circuit board is operated and closed.
The circuit board on which the switch is provided is attached to a support member such as a metallic plate. The circuit board is secured to the casing by fixing the support member to the casing. In the switch structure disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-132758, a switch board is bolded from behind by a hold plate and is fixed to the wall of a cover by means of a screw.
With respect to the click-operation button, when a peripheral portion of the input portion of the casing is strongly depressed from the outside, the input portion fixed to the casing is also depressed. If the input portion is depressed, the switch may be undesirably operated and closed without the user depressing the switch.
Electronic devices such as portable computers have to be thin and light in weight for easy portability. In this type of electronic device, the distance between the input portion and the switch is short, and the switch is likely to be undesirably closed when the casing is depressed.